


there's a flaw in my heart's design

by anneweaver



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, background lancebobbi, really rude oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneweaver/pseuds/anneweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Isabelle Hartley and Victoria Hand texted and one time time Victoria didn't text back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a flaw in my heart's design

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely written in text form save for, like, two phone calls. So, there's that.

**1.**

 

From: Agent Hand  
Safe house in Seattle is secure. Sending coordinates. How long?

 

From: Agent Hartley  
Got it. 15 minutes tops.

 

From: Agent Hartley  
Why, staying to hang out? ;)

 

From: Agent Hand  
Trying to hit on me over a SHIELD secure phone, Hartley? Thought you were better than that.

 

From: Agent Hand  
Got another mission to run, anyway.

 

From: Agent Hand  
And I’m professional.

 

From: Agent Hartley  
Sure you are.

 

From: Agent Hand  
I suggest you go radio silent now.

 

From: Agent Hartley  
Anything for you.

 

From: Agent Hartley  
Agent.

 

**2.**

 

From: Victoria Hand  
Need you to run backup for a mission tomorrow

 

From: Victoria Hand  
You free?

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
For you, anytime.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley   
;)

 

From: Victoria Hand  
You are honestly sickening.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
That is not what you were saying last night ;) ;) ;)

 

From: Victoria Hand  
That’s because my mouth was occupied doing other things.

 

From: Victoria Hand  
(Two can play this game)

 

From: Victoria Hand  
(Btw the Seattle safehouse is free this weekend. Got any plans?)

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
OH MY GOD.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
*You* are sickening, Victoria.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
But yes I’m free. For tomorrow AND this weekend.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
Victoria, this is Bobbi. We’re in the middle of a mission, please stop distracting Izzy.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
You horny kids.

 

From: Isabelle Hartley  
Aww, she’s blushing. But, really, stop.

 

**3.**

 

From: Izzy  
hey di d yuo kno i have a hOT GIRLFRIED

 

From: Izzy  
your realllllllllly hot

 

From: Izzy  
like, a lto

 

From: Victoria  
I knew I shouldn’t have let you take Bobbi out for that stupid post-divorce party or whatever

 

From: Victoria  
Or I should’ve gone with you

 

[Incoming call from Victoria]

 

“ _BABY_ ”

 

“Izzy, I’m coming to get you.”

 

“ _No oh god no don’t I’m having A LOT OF FUN AREN’T WE HAVING FUN BOBBI_ ”

 

“ _YES WE ARE I LOVE BEING SINGLE– no give me another drink–_ ”

 

“I’m coming to get you both.”

 

“ _No don’t do that– HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM– really we’re– OH MY GOD– fine_ ”

 

“Isabelle I’m tracking your phone down right now I’m coming to get you you are not in a state to be by yourself–”

 

“ _I’m with Bobbi–_ ”

 

“and you’re completely shitfaced, alright? Here, just got the coordinates. I’m on my way.”

 

_“I meant it though, wow, I have a reallllllllly hot girlfriend. You’re very hot. I want to do you right now. Like, really bad–_ ”

 

“See, and you don’t want me to come get you?”

 

“ _I’ll be waaaaaaiting. Right, Bobbi?_ ”

 

“ _RIIIIIGHT. YOU LESBIANS ARE AMAZING. I LOVE MY LESBIANS. Why am I not a lesbian maybe if I was a lesbian I wouldn’t have gotten divorced–_ ”

 

“She’s crying? Of course she’s crying. I’m hailing a cab right now. I’m hanging up, don’t do anything crazy–”

 

“ _The only crazy I am is CRAZY ABOUT YOU–_ ”

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

[Call ended at 01:24]

 

From: Izzy  
i vloe you

 

From: Izzy  
hurry pup plseae

 

From: Victoria  
I’m almost there. Please don’t start a gang fight.

 

From: Victoria.  
Love you too, by the way.

 

From: Victoria  
But I’m not taking responsibility about any of this in the morning.

 

**4.**

 

From: Vic  
Out of the shadows, into the light?

 

From: Iz  
If this is a joke it’s really not fucking funny

 

From: Vic  
Oh thank God

 

From: Vic  
So, no?

 

From: Iz  
God, no.

 

From: Iz  
I prefer the shadows anyway.

 

From: Iz  
It’s a better setting for hot lesbian sex.

 

**5.**

 

From: Vic  
Think I got the Hub. Hmu with any news.

 

From: Iz  
Got it

 

From: Vic  
...

 

From: Vic  
I meant it like, hmu right now.

 

From: Vic  
Hey are you okay.

 

From: Vic  
It’s been 15 mins. I'm not gonna worry but I'm a little worried now

 

From: Vic  
Don't make me break my soulless bitch facade for you, Isabelle

 

From: Vic  
I swear to God Isabelle I will call you right now

 

From: Iz  
Got the top deck. You don't have to break your soulless bitch facade just yet

 

From: Iz  
:)

 

From: Vic  
You scared the hell out of me, Iz.

 

From: Vic  
You okay?

 

From: Iz  
I'm okay.

 

From: Vic  
Good. Btw, gotta run in like 5, think we got the Fridge too.

 

From: Vic  
Then we can take a break?

 

[Incoming call from Iz]

 

" _What?_ "

 

"Really? Right now? A break? Aren't we a little too busy right now for that?"

 

" _What do we even have left to do, though. There's no SHIELD anymore. Everything's gone. These bases we're securing, what are we even gonna do with them? Really, Iz._ "

 

"Well, we could start by figuring out how to rebuild this thing--"

 

" _There's nothing to rebuild, Iz. Everything's gone. That's it. And, even if it's not, God knows I could still use a break anyway, so. What do you say?_ "

 

“...”

 

“ _You’re gonna leave me hanging, aren’t you? Fine. Fine, go fuck yourself–_ ”

 

“Only if we can secure the Seattle safe house.”

 

“ _I love you._ ”

 

“Oh, do you?”

 

“ _Shut up._ ”

 

[Call ended at 18:03]

 

From: Iz  
Love you too.

 

From: Vic  
See you back home xx

 

**+1**

 

From: Bobbi  
I need your help.

 

From: Hunter  
Really? You? Right now? MY help?

 

From: Bobbi  
Iz just got a call. It’s about Victoria.

 

From: Bobbi  
I think she’s having an episode and you were always better than at handling those.

 

From: Hunter  
Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck.

 

From: Hunter  
Tell me where you are I’m on my way

 

From: Hunter  
Fuck

 

-o-

 

From: Iz  
Just got a call. Tell me it’s not true

 

From: Iz  
I swear to God Victoria if it’s true I’m gonna kill you

 

From: Iz  
…

 

From: Iz  
Why are you not answering

 

From: Iz  
Vic why are you not answering

 

From: Iz  
Please say something?

 

From: Iz  
Please?

 

From: Iz  
Vic. Please.

 

From: Iz  
I hate you. I fucking hate you. I can’t believe you.

 

From: Iz  
I really don’t hate you please come back

 

From: Iz  
Please come back.

 

[Missed call from Iz at 02:30]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a "Did Isabelle really just canonically call Victoria 'Vic' holy _fuck_ I'm in so deep" and ended up as this and I am not even sorry. I'm just really happy to know they knew each other in canon and ALSO Izzy was close enough to her that she got to call her "Vic" and I'm not saying girlfriends but fuck this they are girlfriends YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS FROM ME, SHOW. YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LESBIANS FROM ME.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks to Daisy for proof-reading :')


End file.
